FAMILY GUY FUTURE
by bombdotcominvietnam
Summary: ABOUT HOW THE GRIFFINS GO TO THE FUTURE....? PLEASE RR!
1. EPISODE I THE ARRIVAL OF THE CHILDREN

Disclaimer: I do not own family guy at all.

INTRO

Peter: Ahh Lois this is the life… Chris is off in camp, Meg is at summer school and Stewy is at daycare.

Lois: Uh, Peter they're coming home today.

Peter: Crap!

Doorbell rings

Peter: Lois get it….

Lois: Peter! I'm trying to wash the dishes, can YOU please get it.

Peter: I have to get everything around here….

Lois rolls her eyes

Doorbell rings…again

Peter: I'm coming dang it!

Peter opens door

Stewy: Dang it old man, are you to fat to get the dang door?

Peter: Oh you're so cute….

Stewy: Get out of my way; I have nuclear weapons to make.

Peter: Hey look Chris is coming this way!

Chris: Hi dad!

Peter: Hey there! So what did you learn at camp?

Chris: I learned what pot is!!!

Peter: Did you bring any.

Chris: No….

Peter: Get in the house and shut up like a good boy. Oh hey look it's Meg!

Meg: Get out of the way dad, I wanna show Mom something.

Peter: What is it? Tell me first.

Stewy(from the background): Is it a bomb?

Meg: It's a time machine, and I want to go to the future!

Peter faints(from his beer not in shock)

END OF EPISODE ONE 


	2. EPISODE II THE MACHINE

Disclaimer: I don't own family guy… I wish

EPISODE II

Lois: Peter wake up….

Peter: Wha….? Huh no I didn't drink all of the beer! NO!

Meg: I know I did….

Lois: WHAT?!!?

Meg: Oh…… nothing…

Brian: Ok, so Meg what's this about… a time machine???

Meg: Oh yeah, just something I made at camp.

Peter: So you actually want to go to the future???

Meg: Yeah, why not?

Chris: Do you think I'm fat in the future?

Stewy: Of course you will be, I mean you have at least 4 chins.

Lois: Yeah, I think going to the future would be kind of nice!

Stewy: Hmm, to think, I could go to future and gather as many advanced weapons as I can get a hold of, then come back to the present, and rule the world!

Peter: Do they have beer in the future?

Brian: I dunno, maybe they have some new alcoholic drink that's better than beer!

Peter: I wanna go, I wanna go!

Chris: Were is the time machine Meg?

Meg: Oh it's in my suitcase, let me go get it!

(one minute later….)

Brian: HOLY CRAP

Meg: Yep it is pretty nice…

Brian: Huh? Oh actually I was talking about the fact that I worship my waste, and I believe crap is holy, but yeah that's nice to!

Lois: Ok let's GO!

Bombdotcominvietnam: Ok! So if you like that and if you leave some good reviews I think I'll make episode III where they actually GO to the future! R/R!


	3. EPISODE III THE PAST?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own family guy…….

QUAHOG YEAR: 0

Peter: Ahh so this is the future……

Lois: Peter, for the last time this is NOT the future!

Stewy: Oh dear god, this is the dang beginning of time… I bet they don't even have weapons!

Meg: Hmm, I guess I screwed up….

Stewy: OF course you screwed up you worthless dim-witted girl.

Chris: Dad, I wanna go home!

Peter: I love the future…..

Brian: Ok… two things, first off, Peter shut the heck up. Second, there's a store over there, so we can get the materials we need and we can be off to the FUTURE.

Peter: You think they have beer in the "store"?

Brian: Maybe Peter, Maybe…..

Peter: I like the store………..

Lois: Alright can we move on already?!? God this script is so dense…..

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE "STORE"

Storekeeper: Hello, folks how can I help you?

Lois: Hmm let's see, what kind of supplies do you have?

Storekeeper: I'm sorry I only opened the store a few seconds ago…..

Lois: Oh so you have absolutely nothing…?

Storekeeper: No, no, no!

Lois: Then what do you have?

Storekeeper: Nothing!

Brian: OK moving on……

Meg: Ok this is really boring…. I'm going to go work on the time machine….

Brian: NOW we can move on….

Peter: Hey look a McDonalds!

Chris: YAY, I want seven double cheese burgers and some beer, I mean coke!

Peter: CHRIS! You have…. BEER?!? Where, where, WHERE!

Chris: No dad I was… joking?

Lois: Hey. I just noticed something! WE DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING MONEY!

Everyone (besides Meg): OHHHH!

Bombdotcominvietnam: ALRIGHTY THEN, will the Griffins ever get out of the past…. And the most shocking question…. If this is supposed to be the FAMILY GUY future why are they in the past????? Find all this out in the next exciting episode of FAMILY GUY FUTURE©!!! ( But if you want the next episode please REVIEW!!!!!!)


End file.
